Amazed
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Another Warren Layla song fic. I know im addicted. Read and review.


Yes, another song fic. I think I am in love with them, so please read and review.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

Warren knew he had it in the minute he saw her. The minute there eyes met in the cafeteria, he knew. It didn't matter that he was fitting what he figured out to be her best friend. It mattered that she and the others actually had the nerve to stand up to him. Him, the great bad boy Peace. The one who had a temper as fiery red as his own flames. The one who didn't care what other people thought, or said when they saw someone. The one who was, for the first time in his life, feeling something deep inside himself that made him feel weird. The feeling that was actually caring about this person he didn't even know.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

Warren was sitting on an edge on the outside of the school, trying to concentrate on his book, but he couldn't. Why in the world did he tell her he would go? Why couldn't he just tell her to get lost like everyone else around him? It was her eyes he finally concluded. Layla had these big beautiful eyes that made you wanna melt. What in the hell was he saying? Was he going soft over a girl? Especially his enemies best friend. Why did he talk to her last night at the Paper Lantern? Too much into his thoughts, Warren didn't notice Layla coming over until he felt her soft hand in his. She even called him cutie. Lord what was he going to do? 

The smell of your skin  
the taste of your kiss  
the way you whisper in the dark  
your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
you touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

Warren smoothed out the tux he had finally decided to wear. Looking around the gum, he finally saw Layla. Only, this Layla looked like a goddess. Its funny, but for the first time Warren actually cared about the impression he made. Walking up to Layla, he slowly let himself lean into the conversation. She said something about all the guys being jerks at the school. Warren thought he said something like thanks, but he couldn't remember what, because she smiled at him. For that moment, he couldn't help but think that her smile was just for him. For just that moment, Warren could let down his self defense and be his true self. 

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Warren stood to the back of the gym when everyone had started dancing. Everyone was de-babyfied, and were trying to enjoy what was left of their dance. But, Warren couldn't. It turned out that the great Will had a crush on Layla. Warren knew he didn't stand a chance now, since who wouldn't go for the great Will. Thinking about leaving Warren took on last look at the dance floor, and saw Layla standing in the middle. She looked like she was searching for someone, and then she let her eyes fall on him. It was like the moment before when Layla had smiled at him. Warren watched as she slowly made her way to him and held out her hand.  
"I was thinking; that maybe we could get that dance now Warren. I mean, if you still want to." Warren couldn't help but smile. Taking her hand he led her onto the dance floor. When their hands met, Warren, for the first time in his life, got that fluttery filling in her stomach. At that very moment Warren knew why he was amazed by this girl. It was because he loved her.

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.


End file.
